The Girl In The Rain
by Starrysnow
Summary: Violet Clare Sheppard is a young girl that becomes the Cullen's new neighbor when they move to Jackson, Tennessee. Violet will be a Cullen by the middle of the story ,but I don't want give away the story so read to find out. Warning:some talk of abuse and spanking sorry if this offends you.
1. Character summery

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it, it's my first story on here also, and I appreciate all negative and positive reviews.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the Sheppard family and other extras **

** Character summery:**

** Violet Clare Sheppard was born on July 12th, 1919 in Jackson Tennessee. She's not your average girl; she despises pastel pink and yellow and almost everything girly and is more of a tomboy with a very small bit of a girly side. Other fun facts! : Her favorite color is midnight/royal blue and loves stars and crescent moons.**

** P.S. I apologize in advance for my spelling and any incorrect details and I'm typing the next chapter as of now. **


	2. New Neighbors

August 1926, Jackson, Tennessee

It was another rainy day as perusal in Jackson when Dr. Cullen, his wife, and son came into town.

Edward's POV:

The new town we were moving to seemed nice, Carlisle said that it only has ten sunny days at most per year. That means that we can come outside pretty much everyday, I might even make some friends.

Violet's POV:

The hard downfall of rain on my window and loud clap of thunder woke me up, it was pretty loud so I probably won't be able to fall back asleep. Well, nobody would be up this early on a Saturday seeing how thunder only wakes me up so, I might as well use my time wisely and try to untangle my mess of hair. So, I made up my bed as I always do after I wake up, after putting my teddy bear in my trunk at the foot of my bed and fixing my pillows I went over to my desk and grabbed my brush and comb. After all the tangles were out and all that was left was my long wavy hair and it's ringlets and parted to the side, I was satisfied. It's about 7:00 am now and it doesn't sound like anyone else is up so, I might as well get dressed and have some fun with my spare time. I went over to my trunk and pulled out my dark blue blouse and dark kaki pants**(or what ever they called them). **Then I ran down stairs, grabbed an umbrella, and went outside. I'm glad now that the rain woke me up before anyone else because, Mother would never let me do this if she were awake. As I walked back and forth between the flowing puddle currents of the side walk and the edge of the road I heard an automobile coming.

Edward's POV:

As we got closer to our new house the clearer our new neighbor's thoughts became, but everyone seemed to be asleep except one person whose thoughts proved that they were clearly awake. "_I'm glad now that the rain woke me up before anyone else because, Mother would never let me do this if she were awake." _ I laughed quietly to my self at the child's thoughts. Who ever this child was they seemed very interesting so, I'll keep listening. _"What are they doing driving at this hour? I hope they didn't see me playing in the puddles because if they're anything like mean old Ms. Williams down the street they might rat me out to Mother. Oh! I know I'll pretend to be bringing in the news paper__**.**_** (Let's pretend they had one back then if they didn't)**We are close enough that I could see the tall and very slim figure of a girl hold in an umbrella and bending down to pick up a news paper. I'm surprised, I half expected to see a little boy in his night clothes with mud all over them picking up the paper. But, instead there is a tall super skinny girl with brown caramel hair with waves and ringlets that went just above her elbows in a blouse and pants with not one drop of water on them. As I was mulling over this in my mind I notice Carlisle has stopped in front of a pastel blue Victorian house with a porch that wrapped around three sides of the house and two stories with a nice amount of windows. I now also notice that all the houses on this street look the same except for the color.

Violet's POV:

I just picked up the paper when the automobile came to a stop at the empty house next door. I began to pretend to read the front page when I heard one of the doors open and close the others following in suit. I decided now would be a good time to go in, but I would give my new neighbors a quick look over fist. I look over and see a very handsome tall man with light blond hair and slightly muscular, a beautiful woman with caramel hair and a nice hour glass figure, and a tall boy with messy bronze hair also very handsome and noticeably muscular. I also notice that they all have golden butterscotch eyes. I know that it's rude to stair so I'll say hi at least. "Hi, I'm Violet I suppose your moving in next door." I ask the blond man who I guess is the husband and father.

"Yes, hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme, and our nephew Edward." He says motioning to the others "Hi," I say with a small wave to the others. I herd the creaking of the stairs and the Cullens hear it too I give them a small wave good bye and turn towards my house. I go inside and see my Mother walking down the staircase "Who was that outside?" she questions. "Our new neighbors"


	3. The Welcomeing Party

I'm so sorry about the wait but, my computer broke so my dad and I made a new one, I had to install every thing, and school started up again. The next chapter or maybe two will be up later today or tomorrow at the latest. Sorry again- starrysnow


End file.
